


Together in Electric Dreams

by rochelleechidna



Series: Quarantine 2020 YGO Fics [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angstshipping - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Control Issues, Desperation, Developing Relationship, Digital World, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, Kissing, Locked In, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magic, Marking, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Minor Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochelleechidna/pseuds/rochelleechidna
Summary: Relationships had always been difficult for Ryou - especially so in the midst of a pandemic, with his boyfriend living 9,500 kilometres away. Determined to show Malik how much he cared, he would turn to the supernatural to bridge their separation.
Relationships: Angstshipping, Bakura Ryou/Malik Ishtar
Series: Quarantine 2020 YGO Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740052
Comments: 31
Kudos: 20





	1. Wish You Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll write non-lockdown stories eventually, but the idea of a quaran-trilogy came to me soon after finishing the last fic and wouldn't leave my mind no matter how hard I tried. This is the first time I've attempted to write angstshipping, so I'm a bit nervous that I've gone and fucked up two of my most beloved characters - and one of my newest favourite ships. Also, I know timeline-wise that YGO takes place in the 1990's but the quarantine is happening now - just roll with it, this is _fanfiction_ after all!

If the game of life had ever deigned to treat Ryou fairly, he _should_ have been sat on a plane, dreary from sleep and about to land in Cairo to catch a connecting flight to Luxor after almost twenty-four hours of non-stop travel.

Instead, he sat in his too-quiet apartment at his painstakingly organised desk, alternating between reading his newest occult book and staring at the screen before him – his reflection of white hair and pale skin eerily visible within the black mirror. He kept checking the time on his cell phone, counting the seconds down to the awaited hour. Trying to mask his unhappiness, Ryou pushed all thoughts away from his mind – thoughts that included how right now he should _absolutely_ be dead tired but exhilarated from extended travel, butterflies in his stomach as he knew the time grew closer to be with the one he’d missed so much, moving one exhausted foot in front of the other just to rush forward and meet—

_ping_

The cell phone vibrated, and Ryou nearly dropped the device as he returned to his current, depressing situation. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he read the text message: _ready now._

Ryou promptly started the app that he’d grown too used to using for the past four months – within seconds, a surprisingly awake Malik Ishtar greeted him on the other side. With his face made up and his hair shining like gold, the Egyptian laid sprawled out on his bed – _their_ bed, as Malik called it, though Ryou hadn’t gotten a chance to make that a reality. Yet.

“It doesn’t do either of us any good if you’re all the way in Japan, Ryou. Get your ass over here.” Malik spoke facetiously in his mother tongue, and Ryou did his best to keep up the resilient face he’d maintained – _practiced_ – the whole day.

“Just my ass? Here I thought it was my personality that first won you over.”

“Such a sharp tongue! Better be careful, or that courteous reputation of yours will start to crumble.”

So _this_ was their strategy for avoiding the disease-addled elephant in the room, Ryou reasoned. He couldn’t really complain – it was still better than either of them being mopey that a global pandemic had altered his spring vacation travel plans to visit his boyfriend in Egypt for the first time.

“I’ll never get over how it’s so early for you and you already look so— so good.”

It wasn’t the word Ryou had wanted to ultimately land on – he always inwardly cringed whenever he attempted Arabic, especially in front of native speakers like the Ishtars or whomever his father had insisted he practice with as a child. But Malik – natural polyglot that he was – never chastised his attempts. Ryou was thankful that they could switch between languages if either struggled with conveying their thoughts – though, the Egyptian seemed to get the meaning behind the message this time around.

“You know me, vain as ever.” Malik toyed with an earring and shifted his laptop down so that he could rest on his stomach – lilac eyes constantly locked onto Ryou. “Why should I not look my best, especially for—”

“Malik.” Ryou heard Isis’ calm voice off-screen. The Egyptian closed his eyes in slight irritation and rose from the bed, signaling he’d be back in a moment – Ryou could just barely make out the remainder of their conversation. “I’ve left _ful_ for you and Rishid. Have as many _ta’ameya_ as you want, too, they need to be eaten today. And did you take your—”

The final word was obscured – Malik spoke before Isis could finish, and Ryou sensed a slight change in tone as he curtly replied. A few moments later, the Egyptian returned to his laptop and adjusted his position on the bed again – resting his head in his hands before resuming their conversation, now in Japanese.

“Be glad you don’t have anyone but yourself over there. I love those two to death, but I’ve already gone a bit— fuck, what’s the word?”

Malik bit his lip in thought, and Ryou temporarily lost all sense of reason as he recalled the sense memory of that soft mouth brushing against his own.

“Cra— Ryou stopped himself at the realisation that the words “crazy” and “Malik” absolutely shouldn’t be said together. “I think it’s good that you have your siblings, actually. I wish it wasn’t just me here. My father hasn’t called but once. And I really wanted to spend this time with—”

“ _Wahashtini_.” Ryou tilted his head at the sudden language shift – Malik just smiled and clarified. “I miss you, too, Ryou. This wasn’t what I expected either. You should be here right now.”

“Not much we can do.” Ryou turned away from the screen and sighed. “I don’t like not knowing when we can see each other again.”

The cracks in Ryou’s mask must have shown through, because Malik suddenly lowered his head and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s more than this lockdown. These damn visas, too. To think that even a hundred years ago, you didn’t need them to travel anywhere. Did I ever tell you what happened when I first found out about travelling abroad?” Ryou took solace in Malik’s sudden enthusiasm and shook his head. “Well, when Rishid and I first left the tombs, we had no idea how anything in the modern world worked, so—”

Their conversation continued like that for the next hour – Malik keeping Ryou distracted with carefully-curated tales of his youth, Ryou updating Malik on the Monster World campaign he’d recently created and the occult book he was reading, both making sure the other knew what they were doing with their lives while apart.

When Ryou finally checked the time again, it was well into the evening. Not that he minded at all – it was fairly obvious that these face-to-face moments were the highlight of his day.

“I should be cooking dinner now. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Unless you plan on just eating pastries again.” Ryou watched Malik’s delight turn to sudden horror as he realised that his suggestion wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. “Oh, Gods, Ryou, please tell me you—”

“Don’t worry, I went to the store yesterday and bought vegetables. Wore a mask and everything. So, I think I’ll make stir fry tonight.” He giggled at the mother hen-like quality that Malik took on so far as his eating habits were concerned – not that Ryou didn’t do exactly the same in kind. He had quickly gleaned that Malik – coming from the tombs, where luxuries like proper meals were denied – never seemed to register when he was hungry, often ignoring his body’s tell-tale signs. “You should go eat what your sister left you. It sounded good.”

“Yes, time to— _seize the day_.” Ryou couldn’t help but blush whenever his boyfriend spoke English. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to know that Malik – with his many talents, his good lucks and his too-familiar painful upbringing – found _him_ worthy enough to date from thousands of kilometres away. Ryou chuckled at the thought, which caught Malik’s attention. “My English isn’t _that_ bad, is it?”

“No, no, it’s great!” Ryou hastily thought up a cover story so as to avoid embarrassment. “It’s just funny how my day always ends when yours begins. We’re on nearly opposite sides of the world.”

“Not forever.” Malik suddenly stood from his bed, laptop in hand – revealing more of his body for the first time. Ryou couldn’t help but subtly roam his eyes over the toned figure covered only by a tank top and jewelry. He wondered what lay below the portion not obscured by the screen, and found himself heat up along his face – and between his legs. “I can always use the resources from my days in the Ghouls to get you papers. So when this is all over, you and I won’t have to keep flying back and forth every couple of months. Speaking of, do you want any money to cover this trip since it was cancelled, or—”

“You know I’m just as stubborn as you, Malik. I can’t take your money. I won’t.” Ryou’s resolve caused a smirk to grace Malik’s flawless face. The Egyptian took the hint not to press further – much to Ryou’s relief, as the tightness against his pants was starting to become more than a little uncomfortable. “Anyway, I should get going. Dinner, you know.”

“Right, dinner.” Even when looking disappointed, Malik had a way of exuding an eternal beauty that drove Ryou wild with desire. He had to get off the computer _now_ – so he could really _get off_. “You know you can text whenever you want. I’m not going anywhere, _ya amar.”_

 _That_ Ryou did know the translation for – his breath caught in his throat and he subtly reached a hand down to his groin to stem the growing bulge.

“Well, it’s only fitting. If I’m your moon, you’re certainly my sun.”

“True." Malik’s eyes lit up at Ryou’s sentiment – while the latter could barely restrain from crying out at the look of absolute adoration aimed in his direction. "Or maybe I just wanted to see you blush.”

With a few final exchanges, they each hung up – and Ryou promptly flung himself onto the bed to undo his pants and thrust down his unscarred hand to grab his throbbing erection. There was no finesse or daintiness about the way he worked his wrist in frantic motions along his cock. It seemed that every time he talked to his boyfriend – the word still almost unbelievable to his ears – Ryou would always end up on his back afterwards with a desperate need to work himself over from the stimulating images, sounds and persona that were Malik Ishtar.

He groaned as precum dripped along his tip, and hastily moved his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop to gain better access to his arousal. Ryou closed his eyes and slowed the pace as he played over their entire conversation again in his head – the way Malik brightened up as he recounted stories, the unintentionally sensual hand gestures he made when listening to Ryou talk, the words of affection spoken with his syrupy voice that sounded absolutely intoxicating no matter what language.

“God, Malik…” Ryou moaned gradually louder – ignoring the fact that his apartment walls were paper-thin – and blindly reached over to his dresser to grab a half-used bottle of lube. He’d become proficient over the years – perhaps _too much_ so – in simultaneously maintaining the steady rhythm around his shaft and spreading the cool liquid around his entrance. Ryou whined as he dipped a fingertip inside and thrust his hips up into his hand. The heat beckoned him in further, and before he knew it his entire middle finger was massaging the ring of muscle. He cried out at the sensation of being filled while he worked his cock over – thoughts wandering to whether his boyfriend felt this warm, sounded this sensual, did this to himself at night thinking about _him_.

Fantasising very vividly about an equally frantic Malik – legs spread, back arched, face contorted in pleasure – Ryou pushed his finger in as deep as it would go and ran his thumb over the sensitive glans on his shaft and all-too-quickly it was over. Semen splashed onto his exposed stomach – narrowly avoiding his shirt – and he suddenly became aware of just how _loud_ he’d been when the sound of his climax reverberated throughout the mostly empty room.

As he regained his bearings and laid back in the aftershock of orgasm, Ryou breathed heavy and tried – unsuccessfully – not to think about how much he really _didn’t_ want to be alone anymore. After living in involuntary solitude for most of his twenty-one years of life, he’d frankly had enough – especially when the man he’d grown to care so deeply for in such a short span of time should have been in his arms at that exact moment.

Ryou, ever determined and irrepressible, scrunched his face deep in thought – something _had_ to be done.

* * *

“You want to do _what_?” Malik frowned as if misunderstanding the words Ryou had spoken. It had been a couple days since their last video call – the lockdown had already taken its toll on both of their sleep schedules, non-existent as they already were – and the two men were deep in conversation, catching up on everything they’d missed. “My Japanese is good, but— say that again?”

“It’s a simple spell, really.” Ryou held up the occult book he’d spent the past week – and most of the previous night – parsing through. “If we can’t be physically together, at least our _souls_ could on another plane of existence.”

Malik paced back and forth in front of his computer – giving way for Ryou to notice how he was only dressed in shorts and a thin, loose undershirt. The clothing choice would normally get his heart pumping, but Ryou sensed something was “off” – especially with Malik’s concerned tone of voice.

“I’ve messed with magic before, Ryou, and seen the consequences. It can take everything away in an instant and—” Malik stopped walking and kneeled to meet the laptop’s camera at eye-level. “—I don’t want you getting hurt. There’s a lot we’ve lost.”

“That was back then. This is now.” Ryou waved away the Egyptian’s worry and moved in close to his own computer screen. “Trust me, Malik. I’ve done this sort of thing before, and I want to do this for us. Besides, we’re no longer those— _people_.”

Eyes suddenly wide – almost nervous – as if remembering something, Malik stood and moved out of sight. Ryou thought he heard the sound of a cannister opening and water being consumed, and when the Egyptian re-entered on the screen he somehow looked calmer.

“It means a lot that you want this so bad. I’m genuinely flattered.” Malik lifted his laptop up to lie atop the too-big bed as Ryou beamed on the other side of the screen.

“I like being with people who make me happy. People I lo—” Ryou immediately stopped the words – and internally prayed that his boyfriend hadn’t heard the slip-up. The last thing he needed was to scare another person away with his trademark intensity or social awkwardness. “—People I look up to. You’re really amazing, Malik.”

“Am I?” The Egyptian narrowed his eyes and smirked. He made a show of laying the laptop by his side and leaning his head in one hand while toying with the hem of his undershirt with the other – exposing _just enough_ of his torso. “What you after, _eini_?”

High off of Malik’s brazen display and undivided attention, Ryou suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline – and surprised even himself when he finally formed words again.

“Just you.” Ryou looked anywhere but the screen as a familiar warmth coursed up his neck and across his cheeks – he knew there was no way to hide how his complexion now closely resembled the cherry blossoms in bloom outside his apartment window.

“How long will it take to do this spell of yours?” At Malik’s words, Ryou finally brought his gaze back to the Egyptian – and was shocked to see the already tan face similarly graced by flecks of pink and red.

“It’ll take a few days. Like you said, we— we want to be careful.” Ryou’s breath hitched as he unconsciously moved his good hand down to his pajama bottoms and felt at the slight arousal, same as every other night - the difference now being that he had a captive audience.

“It’d be a shame to waste that time just sitting around.” Malik trailed his own free hand across his perfect jaw, down his slim neck, along his wiry torso – until reaching a point out of view but very obviously similar to where Ryou’s own attention was occupied. The two men suddenly seemed to breathe in time with each other, and the unspoken question of _is this happening_ hung in the air like a fog clouding their vision.

In the two brief trips that Malik had taken to Japan since the start of their relationship, they’d spent most of their time at the museum for work-related reasons or sight-seeing. Ryou was determined to make sure that Domino City became a source of happy memories for Malik – and that he could view it as a possible home instead of a reminder of the tragedies that had taken place there during Battle City. But the times they’d actually been left alone – away from Yugi and his friends, away from Malik’s siblings checking in on him seemingly every couple hours, even away from Ryou’s suddenly-present father – were few and far between. And those scant moments of solitude had included only a bit of cuddling, just a handful of fervent, stolen kisses and barely enough heavy petting.

So the situation right now was already beyond what they’d experienced together as a couple – _and_ as two incredibly touch-starved young men.

“Do you want to— It’s the middle of the day for you. And I’ve never—” Ryou internally screamed at himself for making excuses to avoid the one thing he’d desperately craved for weeks. He hated how – despite the time he’d taken to develop within himself after years of lacking bodily autonomy – he always resorted back to old habits at the worst moments.

“I haven’t either. I don’t care.” Malik’s response – not to mention his lust-filled gaze – brought Ryou a modicum of comfort. The Egyptian suddenly turned his video feed off, but seemed to move closer to the internal microphone – his voice almost as if it was in Ryou’s ear. “Maybe it’ll be easier if we start off this way?”

Ryou winced at the loss of Malik’s image, but understood his boyfriend’s reasoning with what little brainpower wasn’t directing the blood straight to his erection. He also shut off his video – and couldn’t lower his pants quick enough when he heard the sound of a gentle moan escaping Malik’s lips.

“Would you believe that I do this after almost every call?” Ryou tried to keep the mood light, but very nearly came prematurely as he heard Malik sigh on the other end.

“I thought— I thought it was just me.” The confession made Ryou’s eyes go wide, and he pawed more fervently at his own arousal – fingers buried beneath his boxers.

“Won’t your siblings hear?”

“You learn how to be quiet when you grow up in a tomb with no doors.” Ryou nearly giggled at the statement – before Malik cut him off with an eager plea. “Tell me what you do. What you think. How— how you get off.”

“I think of our talks. The way you sound when you say my name. How stunning you look every day. That I want your body more than anything. I want— I want to take you. And you to take me.”

Ryou certainly didn’t consider himself a prude – ironically, closet hedonist suited him better if he gave it more than a passing thought – but even he was surprised at the ease with which the provocative words poured from his mouth. It all spurred his own movements – stroking his cock in a steady tempo, matching Malik’s soft noises from over two continents away.

“ _Yesss._ ” They seemed to be on the same page, and Ryou heard Malik’s breathing grow ragged. “Even back then— I think I wanted you years ago. Your hair is so soft and your lips— you taste amazing.”

“What do you want? Don’t hold back.” They weren’t even talking particularly dirty, yet Ryou felt himself already coming undone.

“I want to make you come a hundred times over, a thousand different ways and—” Malik spoke as if in one breath before stifling an especially desperate moan – urging Ryou to pump himself harder. “—Gods, I want you here right now. In our bed. Touching you, fucking—”

“Are you close?” Ryou swiped at the precum dripping down his shaft, and groaned as he fondled the sensitive head – he was ready to burst, but didn’t want to come before Malik.

“I’m— Fuck! Ah!”

“Malik, _don’t stop_ — tell me— tell me how it feels.”

“It feels—” Malik seemed to fumble – sounding remarkably unsure of himself, but still lost to the throes of pleasure. “Ngh, feels like— you should come for me, Bakura.”

The name switch didn't even register for either of them.

“Oh, Malik—!” Ryou was powerless to stop the abrupt orgasm that spasmed through his body. Malik’s own cries swelled – but not too loudly – before culminating in a very satisfied final groan. Both their breathing evened out after a few moments, and Malik was the first to turn his screen back on.

“So, a few days, huh?” The Egyptian grinned as Ryou also restarted his video feed – he saw his reflection up top and took note of how wrecked he looked, while Malik was still flushed but otherwise appeared as put-together as always.

“You’re a brilliant motivator.” _And now I only miss you more_ \- but Ryou left that part out for the time being. “Give me until tomorrow night.”


	2. Time in a Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering where the "angst" is in this angstshipping fic. Fear not, it's teased a bit here - before I provide a mutually satisfying ending by chapter five because _these boys deserve all the happiness_. I'll be honest, this story was really hard to get into at first because I was determined to write from Ryou's perspective, which I'd never attempted before. I can only hope that my take on him, Malik and their relationship works - and isn't completely hot garbage that gets me kicked out of the YGO fandom haha

Ryou hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in more than ten years – not since before his beloved mother and sister had died, his father had decided that seeing their faces within his remaining child was too much to bear and the spirit of the Ring had cut him off from any remaining support system in order to seek his ill-fated vengeance.

As such, it wasn’t much trouble for Ryou to spend the remainder of his evening and the entire following day parsing through the elements of the spell he sought to cast. He hadn’t been lying to Malik when he said he’d done this sort of thing before – whether it was him being brash or overconfident, Ryou knew there was a reason he’d always been captivated by the occult. As a child, he simply saw it as a shared indulgence in his mother’s pastime of Ouija boards and white witchery. Then for a time, it was a means to reach his lost sibling and feel some semblance of love again. And the ever-growing fascination culminated too perfectly when he became host to the merciless spirit of a thief who stole more than just his childhood.

But Ryou didn’t have time to think of his former parasite right now. He was doing this for Malik – the one constant, safe, _genuine_ aspect of his life. Truthfully, Ryou couldn't recall their first encounters – the spirit had seen to countless convenient blackouts during his tenancy. So when he’d met the once-ruthless-now-reformed Egyptian again less than half a year ago through his father’s work at the museum, Ryou found himself instinctively jump at the chance to get to know this man who’d used his body for his own personal gain – not to chastise, but to understand. 

_I don’t remember anything from that time._ Ryou always preferred speaking in plain, upfront language – which had seemed to simultaneously relieve and stress the striking foreigner as he worked.

 _I’m sorry._ Malik’s look had been beyond guilty – catatonic might have been the better word. _I know it doesn’t mean much, but if there’s anything I can do—_

 _Tell me what happened back then. After work. Over coffee._ Never before had Ryou been so forward with regards to his own needs – and he’d half-wondered if some remnant of the spirit had left itself within his soul.

 _I prefer tea, if I’m honest._ The Egyptian had appeared concerned at first, but something had already sparked behind his eyes. Truthfully, the interest had been there since they’d first been “introduced” in the museum lobby – the concept laughable considering their strange history.

 _I was hoping you’d say that._ Ryou had merely smiled and continued to help Malik get situated at his new job – ever-aware of the furtive glances aimed his way for the remainder of the workday.

From there, they’d swapped all-too-familiar tales of childhood woe, relived accounts of restless personalities raging beneath their skins – and eventually began their own story when constant brushes of hands as they talked turned into laced fingers as they sat side-by-side turned into nightly dinners after Ryou’s university lectures turned into heartfelt conversations during long walks turned into nuzzling together for warmth at the bus station turned into exploratory kisses that left them gasping for breath turned into refusing to accept the concept of loneliness ever again.

So, after almost two days without sleep, Ryou _needed_ the spell to work – he couldn’t let Malik down.

* * *

“When you said tomorrow night, I didn’t think you meant _my_ night. You look ready to pass out.” Malik’s concern would have normally sent a surge to Ryou’s heart, but he couldn’t deny that the Egyptian was right – it was 9:00 p.m. in Egypt and 4:00 a.m. in Japan and he would’ve loved nothing more than to yield to the sleep he desperately needed.

“It’ll make this part easier then. You have the tea?” Eyes strained, Ryou barely made out Malik on the computer screen as he held up a cup of chamomile and took a long sip.

“Alcohol would’ve worked better. It never fails to knock me out.”

“Such a lightweight. It’s ‘cause you don’t eat enough.” Ryou yawned and set about laying a circle down on his hardwood floor.

“Listen to how mean you are when you’re tired!” Malik sounded like he was joking, but Ryou was too preoccupied with filling a small purple pouch with thyme sprigs to know for sure.

“If it helps the spell work, I’ll be as mean as I have to be.” Ryou half-smiled to show he was kidding, and Malik suddenly seemed taken aback – maybe it was the lack of sleep, but something unreadable came over his face. “Sorry, too harsh?”

“No, but— for a second you really looked— you sounded like—” Malik trailed off and took another sip from his cup – its contents already taking effect.

“Just relax. I’ll start the spell from my end. All you’ll need to do is sleep.” Ryou chuckled. “Well, you helped me out already by donating some of your hair.”

“My hair?” Malik felt at his scalp in a panic, making Ryou laugh harder.

“From when you were last here. You shed like crazy, especially on my bathroom floor.”

Too drained from the tea, Malik didn’t argue. He downed the rest of his drink and blew a kiss to Ryou as he made his way to the bed behind him.

“ _Bahlam feek, hayati_.” In his lethargy, Ryou blushed harder than normal at his boyfriend’s flirting. “See you in my dreams.”

Fifteen minutes later, Ryou sat within the circle and concentrated his entire will into the thyme-and-hair-filled pouch that he held at eye-level. He murmured a brief incantation – and when he felt _something_ shift within the room, Ryou knew the spell had started. He left the circle, placed the pouch under his pillow and was fast asleep before his head even hit the duvet.

* * *

Ryou had had more nightmares than dreams in his comparatively short life – but he never recalled _anything_ from his sleep that resembled what was presented before him now.

He’d figured whatever plane of existence they’d end up in would be filled with pastels and soft edges. Instead, this world – while not _threatening_ , per se – appeared intimidating with its monochrome tones and hard surfaces. Ryou took note of a low drone that rumbled throughout the vast infinity, and began to walk in search of Malik. Sure enough, he spied the Egyptian within moments, and rushed forward with a call of his name.

“I thought you said this was supposed to be like some dream world.” Malik didn’t seem upset as he walked ahead, but he was certainly wary of the new surroundings. Ryou couldn’t blame him, yet didn’t let his resolve falter – he’d done the spell right, damn it.

“It’s certainly not one of _my_ dreams.” Ryou turned to Malik with the unspoken question.

“I don’t have many anymore. They used to be nightmares, until—” The Egyptian made a tentative step forward, taking in the strange world they now inhabited. “—But I’d remember this.”

A thought struck Ryou, and he sidled up next to Malik – impatient to get the speculation over with so that they could move on to more _important matters_.

“This may sound absurd, but I think we’re in our laptops.” Malik gave an incredulous look, urging Ryou to explain. “It makes sense, right? That’s how we’ve been communicating. Maybe we’re not in a computer itself, but the digital world could be acting as a conduit. So we can meet. Like this.”

At that, Ryou turned so that he and Malik were face-to-face – the slight height difference still amused him, given that the taller man was three months younger. He lifted his hand up to stroke Malik’s cheek like he’d wanted to during so many solitary nights – and promptly fell through his boyfriend’s face.

“Fuck!” Malik recoiled in horror and wiped at his cheek. Ryou stepped back in shock.

“Are you okay? I didn’t think—”

“Yeah, it— it felt weird. Not painful, just— tingly. Like when your leg goes to sleep or you hit your funny bone.” Ryou cocked his head in confusion – something about the way Malik was talking seemed strange.

“Malik, what language are you speaking right now?”

“Arabic.” Malik stopped rubbing his face. “Why? Aren’t you?”

“I’m speaking Japanese. That’s what I’m hearing from you.”

The realisation hit them both at the same time – in this world, they could speak as freely as they wanted.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Ryou sighed sadly and moved into Malik’s space – careful not to touch. “This is the first time we’ve ever gotten any time to ourselves. And we can’t even— God, I feel like such a fool.”

“You’re many things, darling. But a fool isn’t one of them.” Malik – now recovered from his initial fright – grinned and lifted an arm up. Ryou copied his motion to just barely lay his own pale hand – his good hand – against the tan fingers. He felt a prickly, electrical sensation transfer between their digits – it wasn’t an altogether unpleasant feeling, but they didn’t dare move any nearer.

“I just wanted us to be together.”

“We are. It’s not perfect, but it’s something.” Malik never ceased to astound Ryou with his complete belief in him – his persistent ability to make him feel special. “You’ve done your best, honey. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Pot meet kettle.” Ryou smirked and spread his fingers out, encouraging Malik to do the same. Whether they knew it or not, their bodies edged closer despite seemingly standing still. “I don’t tell you enough just how important you are to me.”

“I’m the last person who needs his ego stroked. Besides, compared to you, I’m still a genuine wreck.” Malik looked downcast for the first time in several months, but never wavered in his apparent worship of the man before him. “You’re a far better person than me, Ryou.”

“Don’t downplay yourself. And I mean it, I—” Even here, Ryou still couldn’t bring forth the words he really meant to say, but he wanted – _needed_ – to let Malik know that he was being genuine. “—If I could spend all my days with you, it still wouldn’t be enough.”

Something about this world was making their emotions run higher – the teasing of skin-almost-on-skin seemed cruel as they moved their hands together as if to grip tight and never let go, knowing full well they couldn’t.

Suddenly, Malik lidded his eyes and stepped in to hover just above Ryou’s mouth, nearly touching.

“You might get hurt, love.”

“It hurts more not to try.”

They both closed their eyes, leaned forward in anticipation of the now-familiar sensation – and gasped as their lips and hands made actual contact for a few pleasant seconds. Eyes popping open, the two men looked over and were surprised to see their fingers crossing through each other like earlier.

“But _how_? You felt that, too, right?” Ryou pulled his hand away – and saw Malik grin wide.

“Close your eyes. No matter what happens, keep them closed. I want to try something.” Ryou’s face must have shown reservations, because Malik bent down again and smiled. “I trusted you with this spell. Trust _me_ now.”

Ryou consented – and couldn’t contain the surge of pleasure that ran through his entire being when he felt Malik’s mouth connect gently against his own.

“Malik…” Ryou sighed the name and pressed into the kiss. Their hands once again solid, he locked their fingers in place – the irony of once again not watching each other at their most eager and vulnerable didn’t go unnoticed. “I want to see you.”

“I know— love— I know.” Malik spoke between each brush of lips – each pass more hungry than the last. Ryou felt a hand sweep up against his cheek and the other pull away from his fingers to tangle in his hair. “Worry— about that— later. Just— just let me—”

Any further words vanished as Ryou wrapped his arms around the small of Malik’s back, trying desperately to push them as close together as possible. There was an urgency to their caresses and a sloppiness to their kisses – all gripped fists and tongues probing to get a better taste. They whimpered against each other’s mouths and barely noticed as they drew down to the ground – or did the ground come up to meet them?

Before he knew it, Malik’s weight was on top of him, never once breaking their kiss. Ryou opened his legs slightly without thinking, and moaned against his boyfriend’s mouth as he felt their groins accidentally prod at each other. Only at that moment did Ryou become aware – as he grasped at cloth and caressed his fingers against familiar skin – that they were still only in their sleep clothes, with all its relaxed fits and thin layers. He felt more than heard Malik release a soft grunt as he pushed into Ryou’s inner thigh again – harder this time, more prolonged.

Ryou kept his eyes closed but finally broke away from Malik’s lips when the growing pleasure became too much. He heard them both cry out at the continued friction of their hips rolling together – Ryou’s hands now held above his head and his exposed neck being expertly worked over by Malik’s tongue – and realised how intense the feeling was. Not in the typical manner that he’d expected, but rather how the energy coursing through the air seemed to light every one of his nerves on fire. Maybe it was the fact that his other senses were compensating for his lack of sight – or lack of recent touch in general – but Ryou could tell that this was a far more powerful sensation than normal.

Yet he and Malik not only didn’t _want_ to stop - it felt like something primal inside compelled them to keep going.

Their cocks still rutting against each other through flimsy cloth, one of Malik’s hands came down to lift up Ryou’s loose t-shirt. Soon enough, there were teeth grazing his collarbone and wet kisses around his hard nipples – and the extreme pleasure peaked when exploratory fingers trailed down the middle of his chest and ran over five jagged scars.

“Are these from—” Malik sounded completely out of breath, and Ryou wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and take in the sight of the man above him.

“I don’t want to think about him right now.” Ryou whispered the half-lie, and then moaned loudly when he felt five open kisses slowly make their way across each individual mark – delicate fingers mapping them out along the otherwise smooth skin. He couldn’t fathom why this particular part of his body would feel so sensitive – if he gave it half a thought, he’d reason it was this hybrid digital-dream state working its magic again. But Ryou truly didn’t care why every touch was so damn amazing – he only wanted to make sure Malik felt as good as him. And as his past wounds continued to be worshipped, he had an idea.

Unhappily for two seconds, Ryou broke free of Malik’s hands and stopped the movement between their erections, causing a moan of disapproval from his boyfriend. But he didn’t fight as Ryou turned him over – a bit awkwardly, considering their combined blindness – and pushed the thin tank top up along his back. He heard Malik’s breath hitch - this time in slight panic. Ryou had been careful to avoid any contact with his scars during the times that they’d been together, so to suddenly expose them all at once was cause for alarm.

“Ryou, what are— Oh, fuck!”

Whatever anxiety Malik had disappeared as soon as Ryou began to trace feather-light patterns along each distinct marking. He felt them out bit by bit – starting at the wings gracing his shoulder blades, making his way down the columns of hieratic, then Osiris, then Ra and Obelisk before finally settling over the ankh carved right into the middle of his back. Ryou winced at the thought of Malik enduring such terrible pain to create the intricate designs – and a sense of resolve flowed through his body to make sure that his boyfriend felt nothing but pleasure from them for once.

“Don’t have to be gentle, love— just touch me—”

Malik pressed into the ground and nearly howled with desire at the constant shifts between tender and rough, fingers and palms, tongue and teeth – gradually growing in intensity from light caresses to sharp scratches. Ryou never thought himself one to be so blatantly aggressive, but – based on Malik writhing beneath him and eliciting more erotic sounds than he could have ever dreamed of – he certainly wasn’t about to let up in testing how far he could go.

“Gods, I’m— so close— don’t you dare stop—"

“I’m— I’m not stopping— not ‘til you come for me.”

Ryou could feel his cock begging for release as it straddled Malik’s ass, and he unconsciously removed his night shirt and bent down to lay his own marked chest flush against the scars below him. Reaching up to clench Malik’s fists above his head from behind, he thrust relentlessly along the body below him as Malik continued to rut into the floor – if it could even be called a floor anymore with how malleable it felt.

“Harder! Fucking— fucking ruin me, baby— I need— Ahh!”

Ryou pressed his teeth into Malik’s neck almost hard enough to draw blood – yielding strangled moans from the Egyptian and making his body shudder. If either of them were able to think cogently, they’d have been shocked at their sudden lewdness in both words and actions – and that their voices literally didn’t sound like their own. But the heated atmosphere and electricity in the air and the perfect angle they were in provided more than enough distracting stimulation along backs and chests and cocks and asses to drive them into a frenzy and forgo any thoughts aside from the need to come _now_.

“Let me hear you— scream my name—”

“Fuck! Bakura, fuck—!”

Highly unusual for him, Malik did as he was told – wailing and convulsing as he came hard under Ryou, who followed soon after with his own strong climax.

After what felt like hours, Ryou rolled off of Malik and onto whatever ground they were on now – it was still hard and tough, but felt warmer. He opened his eyes and was shocked to notice that the environment had changed from colorless to intense versions of black and red, the sharp edges of whatever abstract forms floated by had somehow become harsher and the low drone had turned into a high-pitched ring. So great was his surprise that Ryou didn’t even notice when Malik – breathless and wrecked – stood up and approached him.

“That was— fuck, Ryou. I didn’t expect—”

“I think we need to leave.” The overwhelming need to _get the hell out_ of this space trumped even Ryou’s desire to stay with Malik a moment longer. Nevertheless, he turned to his boyfriend and smiled sadly – upset that their first time together in months had drawn to a close. “We should both wake up in our own beds when I end the spell.”

Malik nodded in understanding and smiled back – as if all their obscenities from moments before had never happened. Ryou spoke the incantation and—

* * *

—The gasps for breath near-rattled Ryou’s body as he indeed awoke in his own bed. He checked the time – 11:00 a.m. – and couldn’t believe that seven hours had passed since he’d started the spell.

And – like a dream whose elements replayed vividly upon waking – Ryou began to remember every little detail. The soft kisses and desperate touches and all-encapsulating sense of love, yes – but then also the transformation into him borderline-injuring Malik’s body and Malik begging for the abuse to continue and both of them acting entirely unlike themselves. He looked down and cursed quietly when he saw the mess within his pajama bottoms – and for some reason, the memory of finishing reminded him of the individual whose stolen name had been uttered by Malik.

Bakura.

More than any other time since the spirit had left, Ryou had felt his presence more closely than ever during the spell. And he was shocked to find that he’d _liked_ it – liked the idea of succumbing to pent-up frustrations and feeling little remorse and using and abusing anyone in his path.

Like the spirit had with Ryou.

But this wasn’t what he’d wanted for him and Malik. _They_ were soft, sweet, gentle, kind, adoring – a thousand lovely words to bridge the years of abuse they’d both experienced and to describe the utter joy they’d found in each other. And Ryou would be damned if the spirit – even if no longer physically present – was about to ruin yet another good thing in his life.

Between this realisation and his boyfriend’s none-too-coincidental evocation of the spirit’s name, Ryou calmly made himself some tea, hopped back into bed and closed his eyes to think things over - forgetting that the now-enchanted pouch was _still_ under his pillow.


	3. A Neverending Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angstshipping paradox: your ship contains two characters who historically have been written as bottoms - at least up until circa 2013 - so what do you do with regards to sex? Answer: make them both tops! Plus, I feel like every angstshipping fic has the obligatory "Malik goes down on Ryou" trope, so allow me to add my own entry to the pile haha And - surprise, surprise - guess whose own long-distance marriage influenced Malik's little spiel about hating separation and just wanting happiness and love?

“Malik—”

“Mmm?”

“I— I think we need to— Oh, God!”

Ryou instinctively grabbed the mess of hair that was making its way lower and lower down his body – a thin line of spit lay in the middle of his chest, punctuated by a not-so-soft nip to his abdomen. He knew what was coming, knew what Malik – with that infuriatingly skillful tongue of his – wanted to do to him, as he’d done countless times since their magically-induced conjugal visits had begun. And Ryou wanted it – _God, did he want it_ – yet some small, barely-functioning part of his brain also wanted to talk with his boyfriend about what was happening to them every time they met like this.

Weeks had passed. Then a full month. And soon enough, the only way that Ryou and Malik saw each other anymore – “saw” being ironic, considering their eyes were closed most of the time they were together – was during these clandestine meetings within the digital-dream world. What might have been initially excused as making up for lost time during the extreme separation of a pandemic had quickly devolved into a compulsion to spend every single moment together – they both _craved_ each other’s presence and kept pushing the limits of how far they could go to feel more, experience more of the other.

And each time he awoke in his own admittedly boring, Malik-less room, Ryou swore that _this_ would be the last time. It was as if they became extreme versions of themselves in their dreams – like it brought out long-hidden aspects of their very psyches that both were afraid to otherwise show. Ryou felt _something_ corrupting them – their personalities, their relationship – the longer they spent away from reality, and he made himself promise that _this time_ would be the one where he talked to Malik so they could figure out what was going on.

Yet all those insecurities – even those he’d had early on about the former spirit of the Ring being involved – magically slipped away whenever he fell asleep and was once again reunited with the man who revered his body and whose entire being he adored in return.

And so all intrusive thoughts were pushed aside as Ryou felt Malik greedily mouth at the tent on his boxers – grin apparent on his face even without the use of his eyes – and pull down on the elastic with his teeth. Ryou was sure whatever image he conjured in his head of the act couldn’t even begin to compare with the reality – and he almost risked falling through his boyfriend just to peek at the surprisingly deferential man worshipping his body, wanting to see how his hair was mussed and his eyes were dilated and his lips were parted as he spoke against the fabric.

“All you _need_ is to let me take care of you.”

Ryou felt his cock bounce free against the shockingly warm air, and he twitched in Malik’s hand as the Egyptian slowly licked his way up from balls to slit. Ryou cried out just from that one gesture, and grasped his hands tighter in his boyfriend’s tangled hair.

“Don’t worry, honey, no one’s gonna hurt you. I’ll be gentle.” Malik punctuated his words with a few quick pumps, and lowered his sultry, oddly-altered voice to barely a sigh. “But you don’t have to be with _me_.”

Ryou genuinely had no idea how he was able to stay standing as he felt the familiar warmth of Malik’s tongue swirling around his dripping head. The Egyptian’s mouth enveloped the length in one go and allowed just the lightest amount of pressure from teeth and _fuck_ Ryou wasn’t going to last long at this rate. Hands nearly clawing into Malik’s scalp to hold him in place, he met his boyfriend’s bobbing with relentless thrusts of his bony hips.

And for just the smallest of moments, Ryou lost himself in Malik’s attention and forgot where he was and recalled how much this felt like similar sinful acts from within the dark of his soul room years ago. If he just thought of the soft hair clenched within his fingers not as golden, but instead as pure white—

Without warning, Ryou felt a malevolent change come over him like every other time when he drew close to orgasm. He held the blond head in place and “stared down” at Malik humming around him.

“Is that all you got, _baby_?” The answering vibrations from his boyfriend’s mouth sent a chill up Ryou’s spine, and he let loose a low moan. “Make me come, damn it.”

The sensation of the Egyptian relaxing his jaw to take the pale cock in even deeper was what did it. Soon enough, Ryou was fucking Malik’s perfect mouth in a frenzy and Malik was sucking hard on every available inch with as much fervor and – before either knew what literally hit them – Ryou was shouting his release down Malik’s throat, making sure every last drop was swallowed by his overeager boyfriend.

Ryou finally pulled away and collapsed to the unsettlingly soft floor, daring to open his eyes again. More than the rapidly-changing colours of the “sky” above, more than the rushing figures daring to hit him as they zipped by, Ryou spied Malik laid on his back, his own eyes still squeezed tightly shut, chest rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath – though, both knew there was no need for breath in the literal sense in this digital-dream setting. That realisation suddenly apparent – and his boyfriend’s obvious arousal up until this point gone unattended – Ryou took advantage of this one moment of clear thinking and crawled over on hands and knees to hover above Malik’s upside-down face.

“I want you to trust me again, love. I think you’ll like this.”

“Just make me feel—” Eyes closed again, Ryou didn’t give Malik a chance to finish his sentence before he pressed a deep kiss into the soft lips below him. With a desperate whimper, the Egyptian allowed his mouth to be invaded by Ryou’s tongue sliding against his own – the latter reached over to fumble with the pesky shorts constraining the admittedly larger erection underneath.

Not giving his boyfriend any time to think, Ryou broke the kiss and swung himself around to straddle Malik’s lap. A small part of him prayed that his earlier thinking was correct – while the rest of him frankly didn’t much care – as he grabbed Malik’s cock from behind and pressed it against his entrance. Both men groaned in surprise as Ryou slid down to sheath the thick length inside his ass in one fell swoop – silently thanking the Gods for not needing lube in what was clearly a dream state.

Up until this point, the exploration of their bodies had encapsulated all but this final step. Now that that threshold had finally been crossed, all either could focus on was each other as they ran their hands across hips and chests and each other’s fingers.

“Is this what it always feels like?” Malik breathed the words, which suddenly sounded far away.

“I wouldn’t know.” Ryou half-lied and instinctively began to move – drawing cries of pleasure from both their needy bodies. Malik leaned up to feel for Ryou’s mouth with his own, and whimpered as their hands got lost in each other’s hair and along shoulders and across backs and—

Ryou stopped bouncing and held Malik inside him. His hands hovered over the scars on his boyfriend’s back, and the push-pull of whether to offer caresses or scratches froze him – Ryou’s mind was literally at war with itself.

“Honey." Malik had found his way to Ryou’s ear, and gently nibbled on the lobe as he whispered. “Let me feel what you feel.”

Faster than what should have been humanly possible, their positions switched. Any reservations Ryou had abruptly left his head as he fucked Malik’s ass as roughly as he’d fucked his mouth.

Soon enough, they were both screaming their obscenity-filled climaxes. And – upon realising each other’s bodies still felt warm and their cocks were still hard and each touch of flesh-on-flesh still sent a jolt through their systems – they blindly grabbed each other and went at it again. And again. And again.

* * *

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Yes, love?” Ryou turned his head to the still-panting man just out of arm’s reach. The gorgeous sight of Malik completely satiated after who knew how many rounds they’d gone was suddenly better than any orgasm – Ryou wanted nothing more than to grasp his face, lock eyes with his boyfriend and never let go.

“This place isn’t so bad. I mean, here we get to be together for as long as we want.” Malik – as if uncomfortable with the sudden eye contact – looked upwards and followed the jagged patterns of black, white and red that painted across the sky.

“I’ll never complain about spending time with you. This is the happiest I’ve been in, well, ever.” Ryou turned on his side, and the ground below his body immediately shifted – if he and Malik were going to have an actual conversation in this crazy dream state, he might as well get comfy. “But I hate that we can’t see each other during— you know.”

“I know. And I know this isn’t real, per se, but even before this fucking pandemic—” Malik’s voice lowered – less in a seductive way like earlier, and more in an I-was-raised-under-a-rock-so-give-me-a-break-for-not-knowing-how-to-say-what-I-feel way. “—I missed your support when I’d get frustrated with myself. I missed the way you kissed me when I got overwhelmed by stories from my past. I missed your smile when I’d tell a dumb joke to hide how I was feeling. And, fuck, most of all I missed your touch when I never thought I’d be worthy of love again.”

“Again?” Ryou completely bypassed the more crucial word in his boyfriend’s speech and raised an eyebrow at the thought of how badly Malik’s childhood must have broken him to feel so undeserving of adoration – the Egyptian flaunted his body and oozed confidence on the daily, but in that moment Ryou saw an unsureness flicker in Malik’s eyes.

“They don’t hurt here, you know. My scars.” Ignoring Ryou’s question, the Egyptian spoke again after a very long silence.

“Neither do mine.”

“Nothing hurts here. Even the sex. _Especially_ the sex. Gods, I was fucking terrified I’d be sore for weeks, but now—” Malik almost chuckled, though it came out more strangled and despairing than Ryou would have expected. “—After what happened to me as a kid, I never thought I’d want to be touched again. And you _changed_ that, Ryou. I trust you with my life.”

“But I _hurt_ you.” The marks across his boyfriend’s body made Ryou sincerely wince. But Malik just brought his hands up to trace his long fingers lightly over every new bruise and scratch.

“It’s nothing I don’t deserve.”

“Deserve?” Ryou froze in place and waited for an answer that would never come – since when did Malik become _this_ elusive?

“It doesn’t _really_ hurt. And I’m not afraid here. Of myself or—” Malik rested his hands on his chest and finally turned to Ryou, his face absolutely serious. “Ryou, let’s stay here.”

“What?” Rising to his feet in one motion – thank God for dreams erasing all signs of clumsiness – Ryou stood to hover over Malik in quiet shock. “We’ll be able to visit each other in the real world eventually. This pandemic can’t last forever.”

“I don’t care.” Malik rose up to his knees as gracefully as Ryou had – and for a brief, tantalising second it looked as if their libidos would kick back into gear with the familiar position. But the moment passed and Malik continued, failing to hide his passion. “I hate having to wait to see you every few months! I hate that our visits are always so short or hijacked by other people wanting to be around us! And I fucking hate how it took until now for us to even—”

Malik didn’t need to finish speaking for Ryou to understand. Theirs was never going to be a _normal_ relationship, no matter how hard they wished for it. Between abuse, abandonment, unspoken rage and demonic possessions – who knew dating long-distance would be the hardest aspect to reconcile?

“I’ve missed you so much, love. And I want you more than anything.” Wary of his distance, Ryou bent down and held up his hand – still only ever his good hand – like so many weeks ago. Malik took the cue and matched Ryou’s gesture with a smile.

“You’ve got me. You’ve had me since the museum lobby.”

“Not the pier?” Ryou giggled, but immediately stopped when he saw Malik refrain from joining.

“Maybe. But— I don’t like thinking about back then.” The Egyptian’s eyes downturned and closed. “We've been through so much, Ryou. I just want us to be happy for once. Happy and free of any fears.”

Ryou closed his own eyes and grasped Malik’s hand as a sign of comfort. After a brief moment, he broke away, reopened his eyes and put on as resolute a face as he could muster.

“I guess I was the one who suggested this idea in the first place.” Malik genuinely looked as if he might die of pure joy, and Ryou couldn’t hold back a swell of emotion in his chest at the sight. “But let me think about it, okay? It’s a big decision, and I need to figure out if I can even _do_ a permanent spell.”

“I could kiss you, honey.” So Malik closed his eyes and did just that – Ryou forgoing all rational thought as he lost himself in the familiarity of the man he never wanted to be without.

* * *

The few hours that Ryou managed to stay awake within the real world – subconsciously thankful all the while for the difference in time zones – were spent in quiet solitude, completing university coursework and occasionally assisting the Domino City museum with cataloging. He had never been a perfect student or employee before, but even Ryou noticed a sloppiness creep into his work as he spent more and more time with Malik.

Unsurprisingly, neither his father nor his lecturers noticed much difference – so Ryou let his real life fall into disarray as he gradually lived more in the imaginary world where only he and Malik could exist. He considered his boyfriend’s words more carefully now – researching into ways to make their current spell last forever, and questioning why they _couldn’t_ just live in their own little world for the rest of their lives.

He wondered all these things and more – until he received a surprise e-mail from Malik’s sister.

Ryou had met – and even been encouraged to socialise with – Isis several times prior to his relationship with Malik, thanks to her connections with the museum. As such, he liked to think they were already in fairly amicable standing, and that the fact that he was now dating her younger brother was a checked box in his favour.

Yet as he read the e-mail – despite all its typical Isis formality and impeccable grammar in a language not her own – Ryou couldn’t help but feel his heart sink.

_Dear Bakura-san,_

_I hope this message finds you well in these strange times. I wish I was writing with pleasant news or simply to check in, and I am loathe to reach out to you behind my brother’s back. But I feel we are on decent enough terms that I might voice some concerns that Rishid and I have recently had, and if you might be able to shed some light on them._

_Something has changed within Malik during these past few weeks. I am sure you’ve noticed it, too, but we have watched him start to deteriorate before our very eyes. He already lacked a healthy appetite, and now consumes only a few small meals a day – which more often than not we have to watch him during to make sure he eats. His body seems wracked with aches and pains, and strange bruises have been popping up on his skin every few days. He spends all day locked away in his room with barely a word to us. And in the few moments we do get more than a minute of his time, he is dispassionate, guarded and quiet – when you and I both know him to typically wear his heart on his sleeve. Rishid remarked recently how Malik seems almost entirely contrary to how he was during his years of vengeance against the Pharaoh. Considering he was closest to our brother during that regrettable time, I have no reason to doubt him._

_As you know, Malik has been struggling to find treatment for his condition these last few years, and we were elated to finally find a medicine that carries few side effects and seems to work for him. Were he younger, I would contact his doctor to learn if these changes are a possible cause of the medication. But considering that my brother is well above the age of requiring a guardian, I refuse to step out of bounds that far – especially considering we are all trapped inside anyway. This pandemic has certainly not been kind to Malik – to any of us three, if I’m perfectly honest – but I find it hard to accept that it is simply this lockdown or a prescription which has affected him so badly in so short a span of time._

_I don’t wish to place you in an impossible predicament, and I recognise I am not – nor could I ever hope to be – Malik’s mother. But Rishid and I are very concerned about him, and curious if there is something serious that he has confided in you and hidden from us. Truthfully, you seem to be the one light in his life right now, and have done him a world of good these last few months. Malik’s happiest moments seem to be when you come up in conversation – he thinks the world of you, and Rishid and I have never seen him so obviously devoted and helplessly enamored in his entire life. As such, I will certainly understand if you do not wish to divulge information which may betray Malik’s trust in you. But I also urge you to please consider letting us know if there is anything – no matter how small – which might at least explain his uncharacteristic behaviour as of late._

_I hope this message finds you well, and that this quarantine ends soon so that we may all meet again in person – with no restrictions or fears._

_Isis Ishtar, Ph.D._

Ryou gaped at the e-mail. How could he even _begin_ to explain to Malik’s family about what – and whom – they’d been doing for more than a month? How could he clarify that _he_ was responsible for the marks on his boyfriend’s body, but only because Malik seemed to crave them?

And how could he possibly convey the pain of being kept apart from the one person he’d cared about for so long - and that even if they met in potentially unhealthy situations, _it was still better than nothing_?

A million additional questions ran through Ryou’s head as he re-read the message several more times. “Condition?” “Dispassionate?” “Uncharacteristic behaviour?” Maybe lately his boyfriend _had_ been a bit less domineering… or a tad sedate… or a little more secretive. But none of Isis’ words jived with the Malik he’d been conversing with, flirting with – having rampant erotic sex in a hellish landscape with.

Shit.

As if exiting a haze – like some part of the spell was wearing off – Ryou shook his head in his hands. How could he not have seen what was happening to Malik - _to himself_ \- over the last month? He should have been the first to notice if anything was off, if his boyfriend was acting strangely, if he’d clearly gone through some abnormal change. Ryou _loved_ Malik and—

A strange warmth crept up his body, unlike any embarrassing, humiliating or upsetting time in his life. Suddenly more grounded _and_ light-headed all at once, Ryou felt himself unconsciously laugh and genuinely smile for the first time since he and Malik had been together in-person – _really_ in-person, sharing tender moments and trusted conversations.

He hadn’t realised it until that moment, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world to think. Take away the sex, the pretty face, the sensual figure – Ryou loved more than Malik’s body… he loved his very _soul_.

And that soul would soon be lost to a world Ryou had created if he didn’t do something _now_.

Isis had been right in her e-mail – now was _not_ the time for fears, for either himself or Malik. His boyfriend’s life was on the line – and for once, Ryou allowed himself to be greedy and to go after something that could be his and his alone.

Face resolute and determined, he glanced at his cell phone: 3:00 p.m. That meant it was 8:00 a.m. in Egypt. Ryou carefully weighed his options as to whether Malik would be awake or not or whether he would listen to reason or not – before throwing caution to the wind and flinging himself onto his bed and falling asleep instantaneously.


	4. On Melancholy Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for this being the most emotionally rough chapter yet - mostly because I'd outlined it that way, but also because this week has frankly been more stressful than usual, which I think we can all relate to. Also - just to clarify - being a huge supporter of both thiefshipping and tendershipping, I obviously have zero issues with Bakura. _But_ in this fic I wanted to explore those ships with a bit of a twist - so if they come off differently here than how I'd normally portray them, that's why.

It unfortunately wasn’t surprising to Ryou when he opened his eyes to the more-chaotic-than-usual dream world and immediately saw Malik standing close by.

What _was_ surprising – for ostensibly the first time – was how positively scrawny and sleep-deprived his boyfriend looked, dressed in the same tired get-up of a thin tank top and shorts that he seemed to always wear anymore.

As if sensing the additional presence, Malik turned and made his way over to Ryou – who could have sworn that the Egyptian was less walking and more floating.

“Is something wrong, honey? You normally give a bit of warning when you’re about to come.” Malik grinned at the double entendre, while Ryou just waved it off – trying his best to stay out of arm’s reach. The _last_ thing they needed right now was to get caught up in each other again – not when there was suddenly so much at stake.

“We need to talk.”

“Oooo, the four words that strike terror into all couple’s hearts.”

“I’m serious.”

Ryou was a preternaturally patient man, especially so for those he cared about – however, even his tolerance towards loved ones gave in every so often. As tension entered his body with clenched fists, he saw the colours above rapidly shift between blue and gold – and felt himself suddenly float like the Egyptian had done before, just slightly above the ground.

“You need to lighten up, love. Our old lives were far too boring. There’s no need to have sticks up our asses if we’re going to stay here forever.” Malik smirked and tried to make his way closer in – Ryou matching his movements in the opposite direction. “Besides, I’d _much_ rather have your lovely cock up my ass instead.”

“Malik, listen to yourself! This isn’t like you. I’d like to think I know you pretty well by now, but something’s changed you. Changed _us_.”

“Who says this isn’t how I’ve always been?” Malik’s face suddenly darkened, and he pulled back from Ryou slightly. “Maybe you’re just finally seeing me for the first time.”

“No. I’ve seen you before this.” Now it was Ryou’s turn to chance moving forward towards his boyfriend. “The Malik I got to know in Domino was kind, gentle, understanding, caring. Maybe a bit sardonic and egotistical. But overall, he was a really good guy.”

“ _Was_. Your past tense is showing, honey. And the last time anyone ever said I was a ‘good guy’ was—”

The Egyptian suddenly appeared pained by the unspoken realisation, and he unconsciously reached his hands across his chest to his shoulders. It didn’t take a genius to understand that Malik was touching the outermost carvings on his back – carvings that Ryou _still_ hadn’t seen, but had rather felt more times than he could count.

As if in response, a sudden reverberation sounded throughout the expanse, and the unnatural objects flying by seemed to head in their direction – just missing them at the last moment.

“Malik, we need to leave. How long have you been in here? Do you even wake up each time I end the spell?” A horrifying insight crept over Ryou. Almost simultaneously, the low droning noise within the setting pitched up in volume as Malik tensed more. “Love, you have to live in the _real_ world, too. The magic isn’t supposed to support either of us in this realm for so long.”

“You promised.” _Now_ Malik was really floating – almost up and away from where Ryou was. The ground below suddenly felt unstable, and Ryou willed himself to follow his boyfriend as they made their way higher and higher. The Egyptian looked absolutely despondent as he continued. “Don’t you _want_ us to be happy? You said you’d find a way for us to stay here together. We’re fucking owed it.”

“I know I said I would. But trust me, Malik, this isn’t the way for us to find happiness, especially as some sort of penance for what we’ve been through. And after the message I got from your sister—”

“Isis contacted you?” A mix of shock and anger suddenly appeared on the Egyptian’s tired face. Ryou had never met him before, but for a brief moment it almost looked akin to how he’d heard Yugi describe Malik’s other personality – yet he was surprised by how unafraid he was even when staring at the face of a known killer. “But it wouldn’t just be her. That means Rishid—”

“I had no idea that what we did in here would be obvious out in the real world. Your siblings are worried sick about you. And speaking of sick—” Now it was Ryou’s turn to be openly pissed off. “How long were you planning on hiding this ‘condition’ of yours from me?”

Malik’s eye widened as if in genuine distress, and he made as if to float higher and fly away from the conversation completely. After a brief silence, though, his face settled into an arrogant grin. He removed his hands from his shoulders and – too similar to his Battle City days – rested one on a cocked hip and used the other for emphasis as he talked.

“You _know_ what it is.” Malik’s proud facade cracked just faintly – the mood swings were really throwing Ryou for a loop, and they’d barely even begun to talk. “We’ve discussed it before. The nightmares, the anxiety, the _other side_ of me. I bet you’ve heard the stories a million times from Yugi, from my siblings, from—”

“You’re afraid of yourself, aren’t you? That’s why you’re starving your body, why you’ve closed yourself off from your family, why you keep begging for so much abuse when we—”

Ryou gaped at the sudden understanding of what had happened since they’d starting meeting in their dreams – more like _nightmares_ at this point, considering how literally dark the world around them was turning as they floated upwards more and more, away from any light. Malik – for his part – didn’t deny his boyfriend’s accusations, but struggled to maintain his collected persona from moments ago.

“Have you been to doctors before, Ryou? People who try to get inside your head?”

“Believe it or not, yes.” Malik raised an eyebrow – clearly _not_ expecting that answer. “After mom and Amane passed away, dad had me attend a couple sessions. I think it was more for him than me, but it was the last time he and I did anything meaningful together. We were in Egypt soon after, but even then he couldn’t bear to look at me. And then everything happened with the Ring and I—”

Ryou faltered – and quite nearly felt himself tumble out of the “sky” before catching himself at the last moment. Malik – still maintaining his cool exterior – just chuckled at the sight and stared wistfully at the ground far below them.

“Seems like _all_ our demons are coming out to play.”

“ _What_?” Ryou was fully taken aback by Malik’s words – and he braved to move in even closer. “Why would you say that?”

“In my case, they’re always here.” Malik grabbed at his head and closed his eyes tight shut. “Even the least qualified quack can take a shot at helping someone grieve for their dead relatives. But to try and explain an entire childhood spent in a cult that literally cut off its members from the outside world? That forced a kid to bear the brunt of a thousands-year-old lineage before his balls even dropped? And that’s not even getting into—”

“ _God_ , Malik, talk about lightening up! How can you not see that this is the _worst_ place for your mental landscape? For _both_ of us? Even if I knew how to keep our souls here—” Ryou floated higher – he finally gave in to closing his own eyes and placing a friendly hand atop Malik’s head. “—It wouldn’t be right. You and I are getting better back in the real world.”

But Malik just shook his head, opened his eyes and floated through Ryou – leaving a cold energy in his wake.

“I’m sure Isis mentioned the pills then?”

“I wish you’d told me. If they’re helping you, great, but she was worried that—”

“I thought they did at first. But even if not, it’s kept me from having to see any doctors who’d send me off to some nuthouse. Between them and these dreams where we meet, I’ve never felt better.”

“You _clearly_ don’t feel better if you’re distracting yourself with dream lands and hardcore sex.”

“Isn’t that why you wanted to cast the spell in the first place?” Malik looked more confused than angry now, and the shaking in the landscape intensified.

“I wanted to be with _you_ , you idiot! You think I didn’t miss being near you, too? Just because I’m better at hiding how I feel doesn’t mean you’re the only one suffering!” Ryou cupped his hands to his mouth – he hadn’t meant for the words to come out so harshly, but there was no taking them back. “I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. That’s the most honest you’ve been with me in months.” The Egyptian offered a small half-smile, but Ryou couldn’t bring himself to look directly at his boyfriend.

“Malik, this world is hurting us. I don’t like who we are anymore. You have to forgive yourself for whatever it is you feel guilty about. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but you can’t deny what happened with you any more than I can ignore what was done with my body years ago. It’s the only hope of healing.”

“There is no healing for me.” Ryou – desperately trying to keep himself together amidst all the growing chaos around him – found the strength to stare at Malik as he spoke. “I have to live with everything I’ve done for the rest of my life. To Rishid, Isis, Yugi, the Ghouls— even you. Not all of us could have _Bakura_ to take the fall for our actions.”

At that, something snapped in Ryou. All pretense of patience and diplomacy vanished, he flew right into Malik’s space – uncaring if they phased in and out of each other or if their contact brought about twinges of pleasurable pain.

“That’s not his name. That’s _my_ name. He stole it from me. And you keep thinking I’m him, don’t you? Is _that_ what this is all about?” Malik opened his mouth as if to respond, but no words came out. Ryou’s frustration grew – especially as he tried to grab Malik’s shoulders and instead fell through them. “Why do you keep calling me by the spirit’s name? What did you not tell me when I asked about Battle City months ago?”

Suddenly, the rumbling around them grew stronger and the objects nearby came crashing towards them and the drone grew in volume – and everything went dark.

* * *

“Malik!”

Ryou felt he was on solid ground again, but couldn’t even see his own hands in front of him. He rushed in _some_ direction - hoping to either bump into his boyfriend or find some way out of the darkness - when he was overcome with a realisation: Malik couldn’t stand the dark. If he was here—

_Were you so lonely, landlord? Why else would you willingly return to the shadows?_

A cold sweat broke out all over Ryou’s body.

No. _He_ couldn’t be here. He’d been gone for years. There was no way the spirit would care enough to come back to—

“Ryou!”

Malik’s voice rang out from somewhere far-off, sounding more frightened than ever before – the tone shook Ryou almost as much as the possibility of his former tenant returning.

“Follow my voice, Malik! I won’t leave you behind!”

 _It’s nice to see that you two made something work. Of course, no one could ever replace_ me _. But I suppose it’s fair to make you settle for second best._

Ryou pushed through the dark towards Malik – his feet feeling heavy and the echoey voice of the spirit ringing in his ears. Maybe this was just another part of the nightmare, and if he just ignored him—

 _We shared a linked mind for so long, landlord. You think you can keep me away? Gods help me, I almost wish I_ could _have tuned out every time you and he were going at it. To think you and him used to make such sweet sounds for only_ me _. In fact, why don’t we relive some of those memories… so you both can see._

Malik was suddenly right in front of Ryou. Confused but elated at seeing each other, they reached out their hands haphazardly and almost cried with joy when they felt them connect.

But before either could speak, they found themselves abruptly drop. No screams escaped their mouths – they just held on tight to one another as they fell into the unknown abyss of light below.

* * *

When Ryou and Malik came to, the world around them was suddenly pure white and seemed to go on forever. One of them was sure to have made some joke about how it looked like they were in a sci-fi film, were their minds not so jumbled – especially as they heard the sound of soft moans emanating in the distance.

“Malik.” Both of them laid on the ground, their hands still joined – but Ryou suddenly pulled away. “What _happened_?”

“I have no idea. I didn’t cast the spell, you—”

“With the spirit. What did you do with— with _Bakura_?” Ryou grit his teeth as he spoke the name. The moans started growing in volume, and Malik put his hands over his ears as if to block out the noise. “Malik, don’t hide from this. I think this is what’s been causing all our problems for the last month.”

Malik closed his eyes as if to cut off all his senses. Knowing it’d do no good to press, Ryou stood and looked up – or was it down in this topsy-turvy world? – to shout into infinity.

“You think I’m ashamed, spirit? You think I’m worried what my _boyfriend_ will think of what happened between us in the soul room you _so kindly_ made for me? I know I was lonely back then, but what was _your_ excuse, you parasite?!”

All of a sudden, fuzzy images phased in and out all around Ryou, just clear enough to see himself and the spirit kissing, groping, touching, sucking, biting, teasing, licking, doing nearly everything but fucking – before switching to the same carnal acts with Ryou replaced by Malik.

Ryou jumped when he felt a hand reach for his from behind – he looked over and saw Malik, now steadfast and standing tall, watching the scenes play out as they switched back and forth between the two men with the spirit.

“I should have told you during that first date.” Ryou spoke slowly as he tried to focus on Malik and tune out the grunts and whimpers surrounding them. He squeezed the Egyptian’s hand, who reiterated with an embrace of his own.

“There’s only been two moments in my life when people have willingly taken advantage of me. The first was my father carving my back up for his own fucking twisted sense of duty. The second time—” The images kept playing out as Malik spoke – as if to literally “finish” the acts like a train wreck from which they couldn’t look away. “—He and I were stuck in the shadows after defeating my darker half, for all the good it did. I didn’t know whether I wanted to feel nothing or to be overwhelmed with feeling to numb the pain of everything that had happened, and—”

The moans grew to wails and screams around them, and Malik closed his eyes, wincing. Ryou stood on his toes to embrace his boyfriend, as if to distract him.

“We were lonely and unhappy and starved for affection. He played us both. And I think—” Ryou stroked Malik’s back without even thinking – and kept going when the Egyptian didn’t seem to protest. “—I think we knew on some level that he was an unhealthy influence. But I’m not going to be mad at you for _wanting_ something like that. Especially when I did exactly the same.”

“I just wanted the pain and anger to go away for once. To not feel so isolated.” Malik choked the words out, as if barely holding himself together. “And I found that again with you.”

Suddenly, the scenes that were so close to ending stopped – the cries of pleasure ceased at their peak and the images froze on all three participants in various degrees of climax.

“It sounds terrible, but I do miss him sometimes. Maybe I shouldn’t. It’d be easier to hate him.” Ryou pulled back to run a hand over his blushing boyfriend’s cheek. “But you’re the _one good thing_ that the spirit inadvertently gave me.”

Both men leaned forward at the same time to rest their foreheads together. The surrounding scenes began to disappear and the white started to dim and Ryou and Malik felt themselves very slowly drift upwards.

“I hate to admit when that bastard’s right. Him and I were— _are_ quite similar. And I’m sure the fact that you look like him was what first intrigued me a few months ago.” Malik leaned up to kiss Ryou’s forehead through his bangs. “But I swear, honey, that’s not why we’re together _now_.”

“I know, love, I know.” Ryou leaned his face up and teased his lips against Malik’s. “And it’s not enough to just trust me. So something like this never happens again, you need to trust yourself. Trust _us_.”

“I’ll do you one better, gorgeous.” Malik bridged the gap between them in a not-too-chaste, not-too-forceful kiss – before pulling back and whispering against his mouth. “I love you.”

“You beat me to it, you narcissistic jerk.” They both laughed and closed their eyes and leapt back into a series of kisses.

When Ryou opened his eyes again, he was back in his bedroom. He breathed an extended sigh of relief and allowed himself to cry harder than he had in years – tears of joy that he and Malik were finally safe.

* * *

Whether it was grief, addiction, trauma – or, in his and Malik’s case, all three – Ryou knew firsthand that recovery was a slow, lengthy process. And the first step towards mending the relationship he wanted to have again with his boyfriend – aside from burning the wretched pouch under his pillow – was acceptance of the fact that it was okay to _not_ be okay, to want more than just superficial comfort and love. For all their heartfelt conversations during Malik’s brief trips to Domino, Ryou understood that there was still so much they needed to learn – and be honest with each other – about.

Their online conversations now more often than not consisted of Isis or Rishid popping in for brief interludes to ensure that they each felt supported and involved in a family unit.

Ryou – making a point each morning to reach out to Yugi, his museum acquaintances or even his father – would express to Malik the methods by which he was combatting his loneliness.

Malik – finally opting to try a virtual psychotherapist instead of purely relying on medication – would update Ryou on his good days and bad days.

They stuck to a set timetable for speaking with each other – in turn creating an improved sleep schedule for them both – and made sure they held one another accountable for exercising, eating and drinking enough water.

Slowly but surely, Ryou saw Malik improve mentally _and_ physically – and beamed whenever the Egyptian mentioned that he himself was looking better, too.

Their drives and attraction for each other remained strong as ever, and was now expressed in healthier ways – from I-woke-up-like-this selfies and flirtatious video messages, to overtly suggestive texts and even more suggestive audio recordings that drove them both _just wild enough_. And they knew that was alright – to want and be wanted in whichever way they liked.

Their conversations would occasionally veer towards the mundane, and sometimes they genuinely had little to talk about on any given day. And they knew that was alright, too – to not always have something interesting to say when quiet normalcy was sometimes needed instead.

And several months after the spell had ended, Ryou was suddenly overcome with the need to try an experiment: introducing themselves again, with all the prior knowledge they had of each other.

“My name’s Bakura Ryou. I love pastries, Monster World campaigns, the occult, being around my friends… and you.”

“My name is Malik Ishtar. I’m a fuck-up, an arrogant asshole and hard to handle—” Ryou made as if to chastise the Egyptian, yet Malik pressed on. “—But I accept that I deserve your love and that I’d do anything to make you happy. Even if I’m not always the best at showing it.”

“I’m no good at this either.” Ryou put a hand up to the screen, and smiled when Malik did the same – as if the gesture somehow bridged the distance between their two countries. “So let’s be bad at it together.”


	5. Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I kinda fell in love with the house I created for the Ishtars here - it's a conglomerate of different Luxor real estate properties I researched, and it was surprisingly fun to envision. Overall, it's been a thrill to finally write some angstshipping - and to generally try new approaches to all these ships I love - so I hope I did it proud. Y'all have been good, so here's your well-earned ending to this crazy journey. Thank you to everyone who's commented and left kudos on this fic - it's all so appreciated!

Months after last seeing each other in-person, Ryou took the first plane he was allowed to board to visit Malik. He knew there were classes he still had to attend online and work he could have done for his father and a million other things that needed his attention. But Malik had been the one thought on Ryou’s mind during the entire pandemic, and he frankly couldn’t care less about anything else when restrictions were slowly but surely lifted in both Japan and Egypt.

The strenuous flight fulfilled every expectation he’d had earlier in the year – exacerbated even more by new travel protocols and a bubbling anxiety from each passenger at sitting _so damn close_ to each other.

But all the fears and exhaustion melted away the instant that Ryou exited customs and spied the Ishtar triumvirate. They each wore masks – as did Ryou and every other traveler in the eerily quiet Luxor airport – but that didn’t stop them from waving excitedly and making their way forward.

“It’s been too long.” Isis was the first to greet him, embracing his tired frame in a very welcome, warm hug. Ryou had almost forgotten what genuine human contact felt like – dream sex notwithstanding – and he melted into the touch. Rishid soon followed – silent as ever, but even with his mask on it was clear that he too sported a smile. Ryou then diverted his attention to Malik a few metres away - but before they could properly say hello, he noticed various suitcases laid at his feet. Fatigue sent Ryou’s brain into overdrive, and he turned to Isis and Rishid with a worried look.

“Was there some mix-up? I’m sure I told you all _I’d_ be visiting, not—”

“Oh, no, you’re fine.” Isis motioned to Malik to bring their bags forward – the youngest Ishtar rolled his eyes at the gesture but didn’t argue as he successfully carried them up all at once. “Rishid and I are actually heading out this afternoon, bound for London. The British Museum requires the help of us experts to get _their_ version of _our_ story right for their grand reopening.”

Ryou chuckled at Isis’ calmly-laid insult, though he felt a touch disappointed – he’d come to visit Malik first and foremost, but he _had_ also been looking forward to spending some time with his siblings. This was the closest family Ryou had anymore, and he’d already felt more love from them in five minutes than he had from his own father in the last ten years.

“We’ll return before you leave. Everything you’ll need is at the house, and there’s a market not fifteen minutes away should you need anything.” Rishid put a comforting hand on Ryou’s shoulder and spoke softer – as if he didn’t want his family to hear. “There’s ample land on our property, so don’t worry about any neighbors bothering you. _Or vice versa._ ”

Eyes wide at the implication, Ryou felt his tiredness fade away as he walked over to Malik. Wary of his homeland’s cultural norms, the Egyptian wrapped his boyfriend in as platonic a hug as he could muster – but couldn’t resist turning his head close to Ryou’s neck, voice muffled by the mask for his ears only.

“I’m locking the door and getting you out of these clothes as soon as we’re home.”

Ryou’s blush was thankfully concealed by his mask. He felt giddy not only at Malik’s obvious desire, but how he’d referred to where they were headed – “home.” Ryou could have cried at the sincerity of the entire Ishtar family – for a brief moment, it was almost like being with his mother and sister again.

“We figured it made more sense to make one trip to the airport instead of two. We’ve arranged a car to take you both back.” Ryou nodded at Isis and Rishid’s proactiveness and – after another brief round of hugs – left the airport with Malik.

* * *

The ride to the West Bank of Luxor took roughly forty minutes and consisted of light conversation between the two occupants in the back of the car. Behind their masks, the two men smiled like the fools in love they were. Malik – careful not to draw attention – had moved his hand to rest over Ryou’s as soon as they’d entered the vehicle, and they toyed with each other’s fingers as they looked out at the contrast of greenery and sand-coloured buildings that whizzed by.

They broke away when they arrived at the Ishtars’ abode, and Ryou was immediately impressed by how much bigger _and_ smaller it was than he’d expected. The house was indeed all on its own and enclosed in a semi-expansive wall, yet the open courtyard and two-story structure itself looked surprisingly cozy – just enough room to feel a sense of freedom, while making sure outsiders couldn’t intrude. In short, it was exactly the sort of home he should have expected Malik’s family to own – especially once they made their way inside and Ryou saw _just how much light_ was allowed in from the huge windows across every room.

The click of a lock behind him startled Ryou. Before he knew it, he was pressed gently against the wall as Malik pulled both their masks down and brushed their noses together.

“I’m really glad you’re here, _hayati_.” Ryou nearly cried for the second time in one day at the term of affection – leave it to Malik to be obscene in public and tender in private. “You’re finally real again.”

The Egyptian closed the gap between their lips, and Ryou eagerly accepted the gesture with a quiet moan. _This_ was what their kisses from earlier that year had felt like – they were real, Malik was real, _they were really in the same place_. The realisation must have struck them at the same time, because they pulled away and rested their foreheads together – both staring in disbelief that this wasn’t another dream.

“I’d been waiting the last hour to do that.” If ever Malik could look meek, this was the moment.

“Really? I’d been waiting months.” Ryou giggled and snaked a hand behind Malik’s head to join their mouths again. Their kisses were admittedly tentative and haphazard given their time apart, but they stayed that way for more than twenty minutes – bags discarded on the floor without a care, hands languidly caressing each other’s bodies, tongues hesitantly pushing past warm lips to tangle together.

Ryou finally broke their intimacy with a yawn that Malik found all-too-adorable. He led Ryou by the hand up the intricately-patterned stairs to a colourful room – immediately recognisable from their video calls.

“You need sleep, _ya amar_.” Malik spoke soothingly in Arabic and pawed at Ryou’s clothes – the weary traveler let himself be stripped from the outermost garments he’d worn for over a day. “Told you I was going to get you out of these once we got home.”

Ryou barely registered the time between being undressed by Malik and ending up snuggled in their bed – _finally_ worthy of its moniker. The sun had just begun to set, but Malik – now matching Ryou in that he was down to his boxers and a loose tank top – joined him under the covers.

“Is there anything you need?” Malik stroked Ryou’s face and wrapped them together in the thin sheets.

“Just you.” Ryou pushed himself close to take in the Egyptian’s body heat – still in shock that his boyfriend wasn't just another illusion. “Hold me, Malik. Please.”

Malik didn’t have to be asked twice. They fell asleep within minutes – embracing each other all through the evening and the following morning. When they finally awoke nearly half a day later, it had been the best sleep either of them had had in over a decade.

* * *

“What do you feel up for today?” Malik – eager to play host to his jetlagged boyfriend – bounded through the kitchen, grabbing utensils and heaping _koshari_ into a bowl. The Egyptian seemed his usual, ebullient self from earlier in the year – better, in fact, than that time – which pleased Ryou to no end. “People are still wary about being outside, but we can walk into town or take a ride on my bike. The Valley of the Kings is only half an hour away, if that interests you? Or we can just sit in the courtyard and play games or—”

“Right now, I’m more hungry than anything.” Ryou salivated at the food that Malik brought his way, and noticed the Egyptian smirk. “What’s so funny? Has my Arabic gotten worse?”

“Not at all! If anything it’s even better than before. I just find it amusing how you seem to live up to your name in more ways than one.” Ryou looked up in confusion at Malik – now back to cooking in the kitchen.

“Ryou?”

“No, your family name. I’ve spent time these last several months trying to get even better at Japanese. So we can improve our communication.” From across the room, Ryou swore he saw his boyfriend blush at the confession. “And after last night, it seems you’re the _baku_ eating away my bad dreams. And my food!”

Ryou’s face fell slightly at the dual reminders of his former tenant and what had happened with their dream spell gone awry – guilt ran through his body and he stopped eating the delicious meal Malik had made.

“Are you sure you’re okay now?” Ryou watched as the Egyptian finished making up his own lunch – a healthy portion for once – and sat as close as possible beside him on the couch.

“I’m as good as I can be.” Malik eyed Ryou’s half-full bowl and reached over to spoon some of the _koshari_ teasingly into his boyfriend’s mouth. “Though, I’ll be a bit upset if you don’t tell me what you think of this.”

“I thought you said awhile back that you didn’t need your ego stroked.” Ryou grinned and accepted the spoonful. “It’s really tasty! Another task you’ve been up to during the quarantine?”

“It’s not nearly as good as Rishid’s. But at least he and my sister now trust me enough to not burn the house down.” Mouth full, Ryou laughed into his palm – and felt fingers grace the scar on his left hand. Malik rubbed his own left hand’s thumb almost apologetically across the rough skin as he continued to eat with his right. “I didn’t mean to offend just now. I meant what I said months ago, Ryou. You’re nothing like him.”

It took a moment for Ryou to comprehend, but he returned the gesture by intertwining their fingers.

“I appreciate that you look better today than I’ve seen you in months, whether it’s because of my namesake or not. But—” Ryou resumed feeding himself and sighed. “—I don’t want to be like a real _baku_ and leave you with nothing. I almost did before.”

Before Ryou could process it, Malik leaned over and captured his mouth in a surprisingly chaste kiss. As if on cue, a cool breeze swept through the thin curtains nearby and let in slivers of early afternoon warmth that draped across their bodies.

“You won’t, _hayati_ …” More brushes of lips, more shivers of pleasure filling Ryou’s chest as Malik spoke. “Back then… we both acted… unlike ourselves… But after everything that’s happened… now more than ever… I trust _us_.”

Suddenly, neither of them was very hungry anymore – or rather, their hunger turned inwards and transformed into a joint fire with each intensified kiss.

“I know—” Ryou spoke against Malik’s hot mouth. “—I know what I’d like to do today.”

A thousand versions of _are you sure_ and _only if you want to_ and _I don’t want to rush_ remained unspoken – the ultimate sign of faith between them.

“Then let’s go where it’s more comfortable.” With an encouraging smile, Malik lifted Ryou off the couch to lead – and alternately be led by – his boyfriend back upstairs.

* * *

As they stole lingering kisses on the landing and delicately stripped each other’s clothes off in the hallway and pressed their eager frames against the bedroom door, several thoughts came over Ryou all at once – namely, that this was both their first times for _everything_. The had explored their desires unabated only in their dreams, and their separate interactions with the spirit certainly couldn’t count much towards real-world experience.

Now, faced with the reality of intimacy, Ryou felt a mix of excitement and nervousness course through his body. And – judging by the way Malik held him against the wall and so very tenderly pushed his hair aside to kiss along his neck – Ryou sensed his boyfriend was equally flustered.

“You’re trembling.” The Egyptian pulled back at Ryou’s soothing voice and brought a shaky hand up to trail down his bare chest – drawing attention to his own undershirt still clinging to tan skin. “You can keep that on if—”

Malik crashed his mouth against Ryou’s as if to steal some of his strength, and stepped away to pull the shirt off over his head.

“I don’t want to hide anymore.”

The Egyptian turned around to finally reveal the carvings upon his back, and Ryou drank in the sight – drunk on the trust Malik had in him. He embraced his boyfriend from behind and pressed soft kisses against his spine – while his pale hands trailed up to rub light circles around his nipples.

“Then let me see you.”

Ryou gently spun Malik to face him – both of them with the beginnings of pink creeping over their faces. Almost at the same time, they smiled and tackled each other to the bed – eliciting giggles at first, then sighs as their erections brushed against each other through their boxers.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Malik leaned up to kneel above Ryou. Chestnut and lilac eyes met, and both men quickly fumbled to remove the other’s final layers of clothing – leaving them completely exposed. Instinctively, they rolled their bodies and gasped at the sensation of their bare cocks rubbing together – but it was the sight of absolute rapture on their partner’s faces that made them move again, and again, and again.

Between their laboured panting and quick kisses, it struck Ryou how this was also their first time seeing each other – _really seeing each other_ – as they gave and received pleasure in kind. Both of them had been so guarded for who they were before – alternate personalities aside – and now there was only a mutual appreciation, a want, a _need_ between them.

There were a million things they could have done to each other to prolong this new, incredible experience – yet the overwhelming thought on both their minds was how much they wanted to feel as one. So, it was no surprise when Malik sheepishly reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a familiar bottle.

“I’ve never used my fingers to— I mean, not even on myself—”

“Let me?”

Ryou reassuringly rubbed Malik’s hand and took the lube. He coated two digits in the cold liquid and – gaze still locked on his boyfriend’s – moved it between their bodies to circle his entrance. Ryou groaned when he finally slid the tip in, and whimpered when he made it to his knuckle. Malik appeared torn between wanting to watch his boyfriend’s hand or his face – and the jolt of arousal at being observed while exploring his insides encouraged Ryou to slip another finger in. Cocks still pressed together, Malik leaned down to plant faint kisses across his boyfriend's collarbone. He dragged the tip of his nose along the pale throat – sensing the vibrations of each breathy moan coming from the body below – and Ryou felt the Egyptian’s hard-on twitch with each erotic sound he made.

“I’d like to try.” Ryou looked down to meet Malik’s lust-filled eyes, unwavering in their scrutiny. A quick nod, and the bottle was passed to the Egyptian – who placed a generous coating on his hand.

But before Ryou could remove his own fingers, he cried out as a third from Malik entered him below. Instinctively, they moved in and out cautiously faster - before adding a second tan digit. The Egyptian’s fingers were longer and just slightly thinner, and after a few minutes of searching they brushed against the spot that Ryou had longed to feel for himself.

“Ah! That’s it! That’s so— _ngh_ , keep going—!”

Even with his eyes closed in pleasure, Ryou felt Malik’s concentration on him and only him – he reverted to nonsensical wailing in Japanese and became a trembling mess with each stroke against the nerves deep within.

Abruptly, Ryou felt half as full. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend hovering overhead – blushing and already wrecked, as if completely spellbound by the realisation of what came next. The tip of Malik's cock nudged against the remaining two fingers to exit, so Ryou instead moved his hand to pull the Egyptian's ass closer.

“I can’t get enough of you, _eini_. You’re so fucking beautiful.” Malik locked their free fingers together, and slowly pressed forward into Ryou's body with a fierce kiss. “I— Gods, I love you, Ryou.”

“I love— _ahhh!_ ”

Ryou broke their hand-holding and cradled Malik’s body against his as he felt himself completely filled. But remembering he wanted to watch his boyfriend’s face, he quickly lifted him back up – and felt as if another spell had been cast over them. They got lost in each other’s eyes, and were barely even aware of when they started to drive into and buck against one another – until Ryou gasped when his prostate was hit by a particularly good stroke.

“There?”

Neither of them were much good for words by now, so Ryou merely moaned his approval as Malik gradually drove into him harder – each thrust generating a fire in his stomach and a refuge in his heart. They studied one another as the pleasure grew on their faces, not daring to turn away. Slick with precum and aching for release, Ryou’s cock rubbed against his boyfriend’s stomach and the friction was too good and he didn’t want to close his eyes when Malik _looked like that_ and—

“Fuck!” Malik grunted in Arabic, and Ryou suddenly felt a warmth fill him – it took both of them a moment to catch their breath and realise what had just happened. Still tangled together and contracting around each other, they burst into laughter and planted sloppy kisses and caresses all over one another’s faces. “I didn’t expect that. Sorry.”

“You’re alright.” Ryou sighed the words and tried not to focus on the pulsing erection between his legs. “Did you enjoy it? How’d it feel?”

“Your body feels like magic.” Malik immediately winced at the poor choice of words and buried his face in the pale chest below – and Ryou felt more than heard him speak again. “It was so good, I want _you_ to feel the same.”

Malik pulled out – causing another elongated whine from his boyfriend – and Ryou quickly found their positions switched as he was flipped over.

“But you need time to—”

“I recover quickly. Besides—” The Egyptian lazily trailed his fingers over the torso above. “—I want a good view when you come.”

If Ryou hadn’t been massively turned on before, his cock was positively _begging_ for release now. Careful not to overstimulate the quivering body underneath him, he began to trace along Malik’s well-toned abs - and accidentally grazed his fingernails across the tan skin, causing the Egyptian’s breath to hitch.

“That feel good?” Ryou did it again on Malik’s nipples and stomach, gauging his gratified reactions. For a brief moment, it was like they were back in the dream world – only this time, there was the sense that this was what they _both_ wanted. Ryou’s hands trailed lower, toying with the now semi-hard member.

“Don’t stop.” Malik guided one of the pale hands even lower between his legs – and cursed again in his mother tongue as Ryou reapplied the lube and carefully moved a finger into the radiating heat. “Gods, _ya amar_ … Never stop touching me.”

Ryou watched as Malik arched his back and closed his eyes to get lost in the moment. He unconsciously bucked up into the air when a second finger was added - and graduated from low moans to near-screams when he pushed down on Ryou’s hand to go deeper and fill him more.

“ _That’s_ how it feels— Had no idea— _Ohhh,_ fuck!”

All at once, it made sense to Ryou how enamored Malik had been when they’d started almost an hour before, how he’d thought him so beautiful by just enjoying the pleasure they were experiencing together – he barely even registered his own needs as the Egyptian writhed and cursed below him. The fact that Ryou was able to make his boyfriend completely undone just by _his_ touch was intoxicating – if it was a power trip for Malik, it was a fucking force of nature for him.

Once it reached the point where neither seemed to be able to take much more without going crazy, Ryou leaned over the Egyptian to rest on his elbows and kiss between blond bangs. His lips trailed down to capture Malik's and he entered the tight heat below in one go – and had to steady himself from coming then and there when he saw his boyfriend's deliciously content face.

“Good?”

“So... fucking... good.”

Malik’s eyes rolled back as Ryou began to move – awkwardly at first, before finding a rhythm that worked. As much as they wanted to not avert their eyes, it became harder and harder to avoid it as they tugged at hair and went in for misplaced kisses and breathed in each other’s impending orgasm – especially when Ryou knew he’d found the right angle by a particularly loud moan against his mouth. They were both losing control fast, so Ryou intuitively grabbed Malik’s throbbing shaft and tried his best to pump in time with his thrusts.

“ _Mmmm,_ Malik, you— you feel so tight— I— _Ahhh!_ ”

The attempt at dirty talk was cut short as the Egyptian leaned up to cradle their bodies flush together – tan and pale skin overlapping into a striking, sweat-slick fusion. Ryou felt two fingers slide in-between his own ass – still slippery with come from earlier – and reach for the same spot he was hitting within his boyfriend. The extra stimulation made Ryou stroke harder and push deeper and nearly cry out in delight. With a surprising amount of self-control, Malik caressed Ryou’s face – and the two stared in awe of each other as they both neared climax.

“Ryou— Gods—”

“Malik— _Ngh,_ so close—”

“Fuck, _eini_ — I’m— I’m gonna—”

“Come for me, Malik— Come— _ohhh, God!_ ”

They didn’t finish at exactly the same time, but that wasn't important – what _was_ important to them was how their lips parted and how their eyes squeezed shut and how their bodies shuddered and how they cried out the other’s name and a million more details that they could finally take comfort in as they fell in an exhausted, sticky heap on the sheets.

“I almost… feel guilty.” Malik was the first to speak through ragged breaths – while stroking Ryou’s hair and pressing light kisses to his neck. “Twice in one day… Seems unfair to you.”

“You’re more… than welcome… to fix that.” Ryou snuggled up against Malik – they couldn’t help but smile in pure bliss as their hands caressed the curves of their bodies, taking in the gratifying sight of the other post-orgasm.

“Give me a moment, _hayati_.” Malik chuckled and traced his hand along the five scars on Ryou’s chest. “It’s not like when we did this in our dreams.”

Ryou pulled Malik into an impassioned kiss and tentatively felt at the scars on his back - the Egyptian arched into the touch, allowing pale fingers to map out each design. Now that they could have these moments together for real, all their prior struggles hardly mattered. Both men gazed lovingly at one another - as if they'd finally found the pieces of themselves that had been missing since childhood - and knew their ill-fated years of trauma, guilt and loneliness were well and truly over when Ryou spoke again.

“You and I, Malik... _we're_ better than any dream.”


End file.
